Amedot
Amedot (also known as Perithyst) is a romantic pairing between Peridot and Amethyst. Hints * In gem mineralogy, Peridots and Amethysts go well together. This also formed Rupphire, because Rubies and Sapphires went well together as well. * In "Jail Break", during Garnet's song, Amethyst ties up Peridot in her whip. * In "Catch and Release", Peridot gets discovered by the crystal gems when she was un-poofed by Steven. She is seen running up the stairs, and Amethyst is sitting on Steven's bed, her legs crossed while she was pulling her whip suggestively. This part was in Peridot's perspective of Amethyst, and Amethyst seemed to look rather attractive and seductive in the scene. * In the beginning of "Too Far", Peridot describes multiple objects in unconventional ways, amusing Amethyst greatly. She then deems Peridot "funny" and as a result she tries to impress Amethyst and make her laugh. * In "Too Far", Peridot accidentally starts the drill and she falls off it, sending it wildly spinning towards an unsuspecting Amethyst. Peridot tries to get up and shouts for Amethyst with genuine concern. This may be the first time Peridot put someone's well being before hers. * The most glaring hint is when Peridot accidentally mounts Amethyst after pushing her away from the Drill. They stare at each other for some time before Peridot anxiously jumps up and claims it was an accident. * In the same episode, Peridot unknowingly offends Amethyst, causing Amethyst to stop giving her attention. Peridot is very confused about what she's feeling, Steven explains that she feels guilty for hurting Amethyst's feelings. She is later seen apologizing to Amethyst through her voice recorder, thumbs nervously twitching as Amethyst listens. After having her apology accepted, she genuinely smiles and says she feels "big". * In "Hit the diamond," when the gems are discussing how to get rid of the rubies so they don't find Peridot, Amethyst holds up a baseball bat, shouting "Lets ambush them!" This can be implied that Amethyst was willing to ambush the rubies to protect Peridot. * In "Steven's Birthday" Amethyst blows up a Peridot shaped balloon and pops it in front of Peridot. * In "It Could've Been Great" Peridot seems offended that Amethyst brushed off her knowledge on how Gem's automatically adjust to gravity. * In "It Could've Been Great" Peridot compliments Amethyst by saying the Kindergarten near the cluster was not nearly as impressive as Amethyst's. * In "Message Received" Amethyst, as well as Steven, seems the most hurt about Peridot's betrayal, in such she revokes all her nicknames for her. * In "Log Date 7 15 2" Peridot blushes after Amethyst says "Pretty impressive in my opinion but it's hard to beat the original" after shapeshifting into Peridot's form. * In "Log Date 7 15 2" some people suspect that the Peridot's shipping chart was to resemble the gems. The green box resembling Peridot and the purple Amethyst have a squiggly line connecting each other. * During Beta, Peridot gets super excited to see Amethyst and ignores the fact that Steven is there. * During Beta, Peridot tries to impress Amethyst several times and admits to it. * During Beta and Too Short to Ride, the two seem to be comfortable with touching each other. * Peridot was overprotective over Amethyst at the end of the episode. Convincing her not to fight Jasper alone (or at least trying to). She knew she was going to get hurt some how, poofed or shattered * Both Amethyst and Peridot are classified as defected; Amethyst incubating for too long and coming out short, and Peridot being an "Era 2 Peridot" who is unable to do most standard gem abilities. * Rebecca Sugar has said that pushing someone out of harm’s way "an outrageously romantic gesture". Leaning towards Amedot, Stevonnie, and Rupphire. * Amethyst gives Peridot's more nicknames then she's given to anyone. Ex. Pear, Peridactyl, Peri, etc. In "Log Date 7 15 2" * When trying on the paint cans Steven gives to her, Peridot is shown to want to impress Amethyst with her new height. She also wants to show it off to Pearl, but she’s specifically trying to help Amethyst, whereas it’s just her height she wants to show Pearl; she wants Pearl to see how tall she is, and wants Amethyst to see how capable she is. * If we assume Peridot’s shipping chart represents the gems, and that the green is Peridot and the purple is Amethyst, it is clearly shown that they are paired together. This may be coincidence, though. * Peridot’s descriptions seem to imply that Percy and Pierre represent Peridot and Amethyst respectively, and she obviously thinks those two belong together. Again, this may be coincidence. ** Amethyst says that she uses shapeshifting to be cool and directly shapeshifts into Peridot, implying that she thinks Peridot is cool. *** Amethyst is shown to know Peridot well enough to perfectly mimic her speech patterns, and says that she has been practicing doing so. She also says it’s “hard to beat the original”, to which Peridot responds to by blushing and giggling. **** Peridot states that she finds Amethyst’s company entertaining. * In "Barn Mates" Peridot seems to be picking up some phrasing from spending time with Amethyst, directly referenced in the “Holy smokes!” scene. * In "Hit The Diamond" As soon as Peridot says that she’s scared, Amethyst immediately decides to ambush the Rubies in her defense. In "Too Short To Ride" * Peridot shows off her tablet-velcro innovation to Amethyst, attempting to impress her again. * Amethyst tries to win Peridot’s desired prize for her. * Amethyst’s whole little speech to Peridot about how they like her for who she is shows that Amethyst genuinely likes Peridot for who she is and wants her to enjoy herself. * Amethyst tries to throw away Peridot’s tablet. While not necessarily the right thing to do, she was still trying to help Peridot in doing so. This also unintentionally means that Amethyst is the reason Peridot discovered her powers. ** Amethyst also casually touches Peridot a lot throughout this episode (ex. putting her arm around her shoulders). Peridot doesn’t seem to mind this, in stark contrast to how she reacted when Mr. Smiley touched her. In "Beta" * Peridot is obviously very excited to see Amethyst; she runs down to see her, arms open wide, shouting her name happily. * Peridot is excited to show her art off to Amethyst (and specifically Amethyst). * When Steven tells Peridot why Amethyst is upset, Peridot doesn’t hold her attitude against her and immediately tries to make her feel better by telling her that she’s better than Jasper and insulting Jasper’s Kindergarten. * This episode makes Amethyst the first person for Peridot to give affectionate nicknames (Ams, Big A). * Peridot is also obviously more physical with Amethyst (for example, putting her arm around Amethyst’s shoulder) similar to how Amethyst was with her in "Too Short to Ride." In "Earthlings" * Peridot seemed particularly worried when Amethyst left to fight Jasper, even more so than Steven was. * They both seemed to share a mutual desire to protect one another. Even so, they were also trying to protect Steven, so this doesn’t solely indicate romantic interest ** In "Back To The Moon" when Amethyst walked away from Peridot during Doc’s rant, Peridot reaches out to her for a few moments. In "The Kindergarten Kid" * Given Peridot’s previous attempts to impress Amethyst, her behavior at the beginning of the episode seems to be in attempt to show off to her. She may also be trying to show off to the other three Crystal Gems as well, but she specifically says some things in response to Amethyst and has tried to impress her more in the past than the others, so this is probably directed more at her. ** Amethyst is the most clearly insulted by Peridot’s comments at the beginning of the episode, showing that she really does care about her opinion. However, she forgives her after Peridot beats the corrupted gem and admits her misjudgments. *** Amethyst is the first to compliment Peridot’s ability to bubble In "Adventures in Light Distortion" * Amethyst seems to be actively listening to and taking interest in Peridot’s comments about the space ship, shown further when she refers to Peridot saying the gravity engine “bends reality”. While not necessarily romantic, it does show how their relationship has developed since "It Could’ve Been Great" when she mostly ignores Peridot’s similar comments. In "The New Crystal Gems" * When Lapis says she doesn’t know who Amethyst is, Peridot seems visibly annoyed. * Peridot indirectly states that she thinks Amethyst has a good sense of humor (an opinion which she has voiced multiple times before)